Tiger
by Sensei-San
Summary: KakaIru und etwas SasuNaru: Iruka versucht kakashi aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Er wendet alle möglichen Tricks an. Es endet letztendlich nicht so wie Iruka wollte.


Es ist ein wunderschöner Samstag Morgen in Konoha. Die Sonnenstrahlen blicken durchs Fenster direkt auf ein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. Die Strahlen der wärmenden Sonne kitzelten eine Nase mit einer quer darüber gehende Narbe.

Iruka musste die Nase rümpfen und öffnete die Augen der Sonne entgegen. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach 10 Uhr. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad. An der Schlafzimmertür drehte er sich zum Bett.

"Steh auf, Kakashi. Die Sonne scheint schon." rief Iruka dem Körper im Bett entgegen.

"Hmh" kam als Antwort und sollte ein Ja sein. Lächelnd wendete sich Iruka der Tür zu und ging ins Bad.

Etwa 20 Minuten später kam er wieder ins Schlafzimmer und erblickte den immer noch im Bett liegenden Kakashi. Er ging zum Bett und zog die Decke etwas weg.

"Steh endlich auf, du Faulpelz." flüsterte Iruka Kakashi sanft ins Ohr. Der allerdings schnappte sich die Bettdecke und zog sie über seinen Kopf um ganz provokant zu zeigen, das er noch weiterschlafen wolle.

"Heute haben wir beide frei. Ich muss nicht zur Schule und du hast keine Mission zu erledigen. Ich möchte heute etwas mit dir unternehmen." sagte Iruka.

Kakashi drehte sich zu Iruka als er das hörte aber keine Minute später drehte er sich wieder um und zog die Decke wieder über seinen Kopf. Iruka wurde langsam wütend und wollte Kakashi um jeden Preis aus dem Bett kriegen.

Er ging zum Bett, seine Knie neben dem Körper von Kakashi und die Hände beide Seiten neben Kakashi.

"Ich warne dich! Steh auf oder ich helfe nach." warnte ihn Iruka.

Aber Kakashi machte keinerlei Bewegung oder sagte etwas. Er tat als würde er tief und fest schlafen. Immerhin hatte Iruka ihn gewarnt, also musste er jetzt mit den Donsequenzen rechnen.

Iruka kroch mit seinen Händen unter die Bettdecke und kitzelte Kakashi ab. Glücklicherweise war der Jonin einer von der kitzligen Sorte. Kakashi welste sich im Bett herum um Irukas Händen zu entkommen. Leider ohne Erfolg.

Kakashi fing vom kitzeln schon an zu lachen und Tränen flossen langsam sein Gesicht hinunter.

"Aufhören! Bitte Iruka, hör auf!" flehte Kakashi.

"Nur wenn du aufstehst!" meinte Iruka finster.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich steh ja auf. Aber bitte hör auf mich zu kitzeln." Antwortete Kakashi.

"Gut." Kam daraufhin zurück.

Iruka hörte auf mit der Kitzelein und wartete kniend neben Kakashi das dieser aufsteht. Kakashi aber dachte nicht daran aus dem warmen kuscheligen Bett zu steigen. Er drehte sich wieder um, um Iruka nicht anzusehen und zog wieder die Bettdecke über sich. Das ärgerte Iruka noch mehr als sowieso schon.

"Du willst es wohl nicht anders. Gut dann schlaf doch den ganzen Tag!" ärgerte sich Iruka und stieg vom Bett herunter.

Kakashi fühlte seinen Sieg förmlich und freute sich. Nur hätte er gerne Iruka neben sich im Bett gehabt um zu kuscheln oder seinen Lieblingssport zu betreiben. Aber man kann ja nicht alles haben. dachte sich Kakashi enttäuscht.

In diesem Moment ertönte aus der anderen Ecke des Schlafzimmers ein Kampfgeschrei. Kakashi wunderte sich. Die Stimme war eindeutig die von Iruka. Aber warum sollte er brüllen, dachte er sich. Keinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später stürzte Iruka auf das Bett und drückte mit seinem ganzen Körper Kakashi entgegen.

Dieser war noch ganz verstört von der ungewohnten Situation, sodass Iruka es leicht hatte seinen Liebhaber aus dem Bett zu drängen. Zusammen mit der Bettdecke segelte Kakashi zu Boden. Ein dumpfer Aufprall eines Objekts war zu hören als Kakashi den Boden berührte.

"Was soll das denn?" meuterte er.

Er rieb sich den Rücken auf den er schmerzhaft gelandet war. Dann schaute er aufs Bett in dem Iruka saß. Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Anblick für Kakashi war das. Iruka saß im Bett auf allen Vieren und eine Hand mit der Bewegung einer Katze, die mit der Pfote ein Spielzeug greifen will. Er grrr´te Kakashi ein wenig an und dann...

"Ich bin der Tiger im Bett." sagte Iruka mit liebreizender Stimme, die Kakashi immer erregt.

Geschockt und mit geöffnetem Mund saß Kakashi auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett und konnte nicht glauben was er eben von Iruka vernommen hat. Sagte er wirklich Tiger im Bett? Das kann nicht normal sein. Iruka grrr´te ihn unterdessen weiter an und bewegte seine Hand wie eine Katze und zugleich wie ein Mensch, der seine Hand ausstreckt um etwas zu greifen.

Eine Minute lang war Kakashi förmlich am Fußboden festklebte und sein Gesicht hatte einen eingemeiseten, geschockten Ausdruck. Dann aber erfreute es ihn und er setzte ein triumphales Lächeln auf. Er nahm die decke und kroch auf allen Viren zum Bett und dort hinauf.

Als Iruka den Gesichtsausdruck auf Kakashis Gesicht sah dämmerte ihm langsam was er da gerade gemacht hat. Es war der Blick den Kakashi oft hatte wenn er eines seiner Icha Icha Bücher zur Seite legte um mit Iruka seine perversen Fantasien auszuleben.

Iruka fing leicht an zu schwitzen und ging einen Schritt rückwärts und drehte sich um, um aus dem bett zu klettern. Doch es war schon zu spät. Kakashi packte ihn am linken Oberarm und zog Iruka in seine starken Arme, aus den Iruka sich unmöglich befreien konnte.

"Komm mein Tiger. Lass uns auf die Jagt gehen." flüsterte Kakashi lustvoll in Irukas linkes Ohr.

Iruka versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, obwohl er nur zu gut wusste, das es doch sinnlos ist.

"Ich muss das Frühstück machen. Du bist ja jetzt wach und brauchst dein Frühstück." erklärte Iruka verzweifelt in der Hoffnung Kakashi lässt von ihm ab.

"Ich brauche nur dich zum Frühstück." flüsterte Kakashi wieder in Irukas Ohr.

Diesmal knabberte er sogar an Irukas linkem Ohrläppchen. Kakashi wusste genau, das Iruka dabei schwach wird. Er wanderte mit seinem Mund immer tiefer und verpasste Iruka an der linken Seite des Nackens einen großen Knutschfleck. Als Kakashi diesen Fleck setzte musste Iruka stöhnen. Ein siegreiches Lächeln erschien auf Kakashis Gesicht. Wenn Iruka mich so lächeln sehen würde... dachte er so bei sich. Denn er wusste wenn Iruka das sehen würde könnte er eine ganze Weile die schönen Stunden zu zweit vergessen und hätte vielleicht noch einige Tage einen blauen Fleck oder ein blaues Auge.

Doch im Moment war er sehr glücklich das Iruka das Lächeln nicht sehen konnte. Kakashis Hände krochen unter Irukas Shirt, streichelten Irukas Rücken und wanderten dann von Irukas Hüfte zu seinen Nippeln. Kakashi massierte beide gekonnte und entlockte Iruka ein weiteres lauteres Stöhnen.

Iruka bemerkte wie laut er war und wurde rot im Gesicht.

"So laut bist du ja noch nie so schnell. Gefällt es dir?" fragte Kakashi frech und er wusste die Antwort nur zu gut.

Seine rechte Hand gleitete weiter nach ob und hielt Iruka am Hals fest. Kakashis Zunge küsste Irukas Adamsapfel und glitt dann zu Irukas linker Schulter. Iruka begann wieder zu stöhnen.

Kakashis Hände griffen nach dem Shirt und er zog es über Irukas Kopf, der sich nicht wehrte und es sich gefallen ließ. Wieder kam ein Lächeln in Kakashis Gesicht. Diesmal nicht dieses, welches Iruka nicht mochte, sondern eines, das Iruka sogar noch mehr anmachte.

Das Iruka das Lächeln auch ja sehen konnte nahm Kakashi Irukas Gesicht in seine linke hand und wandte es zu seines. Iruka sah es und wurde leicht rot. Iruka konnte nicht wiederstehen und küsste Kakashi leidenschaftlich.

In dem Moment wanderte eine von Kakashis Händen viel weiter an Iruka nach unten und verschwand in dessen Hose. Iruka konnte ein stöhnenden "Ah!" nicht unterdrücken.

Kakashi massierte mit einer Hand Irukas Geschlechtsteil, mit der anderen spielte er mit Irukas Nippeln und sein Mund wanderte unbeirrt immer tiefer.

Er schmeckt heute wieder wunderbar. Kam es Kakashi in Gedächtnis. Jetzt wollte er seinen Iruka umso mehr spüren.

Iruka ließ in seiner Erregung den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen und erblickte den Wecker.

"Ah! Oh nein! Kakashi hör auf! Wir kriegen gleich Besuch!" schrie Iruka los.

"Besuch?" war die einzigste Antwort die Iruka bekam.

Kakashi dachte nicht daran jetzt aufzuhören. Iruka hat schließlich damit angefangen. Also soll er es auch bis zum Ende durchhalten. Egal ob besuch oder nicht.

"Ich weiß nichts von einem Besuch."

"Ich habe es dir ja auch noch nicht gesagt. Naruto und Sasuke wollen heute vorbeikommen und etwas mit uns unternehmen. Die beiden haben heute auch frei."

"Wie kann man als Hokage frei haben?"

"Naruto hat sich einfach frei genommen für heute weil wir beide mal zusammen frei haben."

"Und an unserem freien Tag müssen wir mit den beiden etwas unternehmen?" fragte Kakashi gelangweilt.

"Naruto wollte unbedingt was machen und zwar mit uns beiden. Und das ist nun mal nur heute möglich." erwiderte Iruka.

"Die können später wiederkommen."

"Aber was ist wenn sie uns hören?" fürchtete Iruka.

"Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, mein Liebster."

"Aber das wusste ich doch nicht, das du jetzt willst." blaffte Iruka zurück.

"Du hättest es ahnen können. Du kennst mich doch schon lange genug." Und mit diesem Satz gelangte auch Kakashis zweite hand in Irukas Hose.

Ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen war in er ganzen Wohnung zu hören. Kakashi öffnete die Hose und zog sie langsam aus. Gleich danach kam Irukas Unterhose dran. Kakashi brauchte sich nicht mehr ausziehen, er hatte sich ja noch gar nicht angezogen.

Kakashi drückte Iruka mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und sein Kopf gelangte an Irukas Bauch an. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er an Irukas Bauchnabel, der vor Erregung seine Hände in Kakashis Haare fuhr.

Schnell war Kakashi an Irukas Männlichkeit angekommen und umschloss diesen mit seinem Mund. Seine Zunge leckte an Irukas bestem Stück herum und Iruka begann zu schnaufen und zu stöhnen.

"Nicht... Kaka...ah" ließ Iruka von sich verlauten als Kakashi zu saugen begann.

"Wir hah... kriegen doch Besu...uch." konnte Iruka nur stückchenweise von sich geben.

Kakashi aber antwortete nicht und machte weiter. Seine linke Hand fuhr über Irukas linkem Schenkel nach oben und nahm Irukas Hoden in die Hand und massierte diese sanft. Iruka stöhnte immer mehr.

"Ka...Kakashi... bitte. Nimm mich. Ich brauche dich. Bitte, bitte!" rief Iruka aus.

Das wollte Kakashi die ganze Zeit hören. Er richtete sich auf und nahm Irukas Bein um diese vor sich zu positionieren. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Iruka noch einmal.

"Dann wollen wir mal. Ich steck ihn jetzt rein." sagte Kakashi zärtlich zu Iruka.

Dann schrie Iruka laut los. Sein Körper beugte auch nach oben und er drückte seinen Kopf in das Kissen hinter ihm. Kakashi beugte sich wieder nach vor und Iruka schling seine Arme um Kakashis Hals. Kakashi drückte und zog sein bestes Stück in Iruka rein und raus. Beide Körper schwitzten und klebten aneinander.

"Ka... kashi. Ich ah... kann nicht me... mehr länger aah... aushalten." schrie Iruka nach etwa 2 Minuten.

"Nur noch ein... bisschen, Iruka."

"Aah... geht nicht. Ich... ich komme. Aaaahhh"

Iruka verspritzte seinen ganzen Samen auf beider Körper und Kakashi kam keine 3 Sekunden danach in Iruka.

"Aah." rief Kakashi laut aus.

Kakashi lies sich auf Iruka fallen und kam aus Iruka heraus. Dann rollte er sich von seinem Liebsten runter und nahm Iruka in die Arme.

"Du bist wirklich ein Tiger." meinte Kakashi.

"Aber du hast mich eingefangen, Kakashi."

Iruka schmiegte sich an Kakashi Schulter und beide schliefen wieder ein.

Vor der Tür standen Naruto und Sasuke, beide sprachlos und mit geöffnetem Mund. Naruto war wie versteinert stehen geblieben als er klopfen wollte und ein lautes Stöhnen von Iruka vernahm. Als es wieder ruhig war drehte sich Naruto zu Sasuke.

"Denkst du sie haben das getan was ich denke?" fragte Naruto nur.

Sasuke nickte und Naruto sah ein finsteres, lüsternes Lächeln in Sasukes Gesicht.

"Die haben mich auf eine Idee gebracht." meinte er fröhlich, wie es aus seiner Stimme zu entnehmen war.

"Aber wir wollte heute alle vier was zusammen unternehmen. Ich habe mich so drauf gefreut."

"Die kommen sowieso nicht mit. Willst du klopfen und Iruka fragen?"

Naruto schüttelte als Antwort nur seine Kopf.

"Dachte ich mir doch." lächelte Sasuke finster. "Dann können wir uns ja auch so amüsieren."

Er schnappte Naruto am rechten handgelenk und zog ihn nach Hause. Am Abend rief Iruka bei Naruto und Sasuke an und entschuldigte sich, das ihr Ausflug ins Wasser gefallen ist.

"Ach, das macht doch nichts." Meinte Naruto zu Iruka.

Kakashi nahm Iruka den Hörer weg und entschuldigte sich auch noch mal.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid, Naruto. Aber es ist etwas ganz Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen."

"Das macht doch nichts, Kakashi-san. Wir können es ja später nachholen."

Als Sasuke den Namen Kakashi hörte riss er Naruto den Hörer aus der Hand.

"Hallo Kakashi."

"Oh. Hi Sasuke. Schön dich zu hören." sagte Kakashi freundlich in den Hörer

"Jaja. Nächstes Mal seit ihr aber nicht so laut. Aber so hatte ich Zeit mit Naruto zu verbringen." als Sasuke das sagte, schaute er zu Naruto, der ganz rot wurde.

"Ja, ist gut. Bis dann." verabschiedete sich Kakashi und noch bevor er auflegen konnte hörte er schon von der anderen Seite das Leerzeichen.

Dann drehte er sich zu Iruka.

"Sie haben aufgelegt. Naruto meinte wir können unseren Ausflug nächstes Mal nachholen. Und jetzt üben wir schon mal."

"Wofür üben?"

"Sasuke meinte wir waren zu laut und sollen nächstes Mal leiser sein. Das will ich gleich üben."

"WAS?! Sie haben uns gehört?" Iruka war ganz entgeistert.

"Aber Sasuke hat sich bedankt. So konnte er Zeit mit Naruto verbringen." lächelte Kakashi.

Iruka wurde bei diesem Satz rot im Gesicht. Kakashi nutzte die Gelegenheit, das Iruka den Kopf wegdrehte und zum Fußboden sah. Er packte Iruka und trug diesen ins Schlafzimmer. Iruka protestierte auf den Weg dorthin und versuchte sich zu befreien. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen machte Kakashi die Tür mit dem Fuß zu und eine wilde Nacht für den Tiger im Bett begann.

**Ende**

Der Grund der Story entstand als ich meine Schwester aus dem Bett geschmissen habe und auf ihrem Bett saß und wie eine Katze angefaucht habe. Da habe ich eine blöde Bemerkung gemacht und so entstand das Grundgerüst.


End file.
